Me and Mr Pleasant
by Babe Ruthless
Summary: They met at six, at a small restaurant in a town neither of them had ever visited before. Skulduggery wore his façade and usual suit. Valkyrie wore a simple black dress and her wedding ring. Five years have passed since the skeleton detective and his partner have seen one another. In those five years, a lot has changed. But not everything. Valduggery. One shot. Read and Review!


**Recently read Kingdom of the Wicked and was inspired by the end of chapter thirty-seven to write this oneshot. Everyone may seem out of character, but the way I imagined it, all the characters are older and a bit more mature than they were as teenagers. Well, at least Valkyrie and Fletcher, who are now in their twenties. **

**Anyhoo, I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. Everything belongs to Derek Landy.**

**Review please! Except if you don't like it! Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't want flames! None of that shit, please.**

They met at six, at a small restaurant in a town neither of them had ever visited before. Skulduggery wore his façade and usual suit. Valkyrie wore a simple black dress and her wedding ring.

It had been five years since the two had last seen one another. Five years since Valkyrie had married Fletcher. Five years since Skulduggery had disappeared from Ireland, telling no one where he was going, not even his partner. In those five long years, much had changed.

Valkyrie had become a mother. Her son was four years old, with dark hair and dark eyes. The spitting image of Valkyrie, people often said. He hardly even resembled Fletcher, except for in the way his hair stuck up all over the place. Killian – that was her boy's name – was a quiet and serious child, much like Valkyrie had been when she was young. And much like his mother, Killian showed great magical potential. Her son was her pride and joy and Valkyrie loved him more than anyone else on the planet.

After her son's birth, Valkyrie had gone back to work at the Sanctuary, as Head Detective – Skulduggery's former position. She did not take on a partner, despite Fletcher's pleas and Ghastly's orders. She couldn't bear the thought of someone who wasn't the skeleton detective assisting her.

Skulduggery, meanwhile, had traveled the world, taking on cases as a private detective. He had traveled across the globe, visiting every continent and every country. He had seen some truly incredible sights – the Mayan pyramids, the Great Wall of China, and the Taj Mahal. The sunset over Lake Michigan, in America – he informed Valkyrie as they waited for their food – was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen before in his life.

This was the casual small talk the two former partners engaged in, while sitting at their table near the back of the restaurant. Valkyrie did not let loose the words she was dying to say – _Why did you leave me, why did you go, why did you come back?_ – and Skulduggery skillfully avoided any topic related to the reasons behind his absence.

He had shown up a week ago, at Gordon's mansion, where Valkyrie and her family resided. Fletcher had been out and Killian had been napping. Valkyrie had opened the front door to find the skeleton on her doorstep, looking just as he had five years before, the last time Valkyrie had seen him – the night she informed him of her engagement to Fletcher Renn.

Valkyrie hadn't been able to speak. The sight of him had caused so many feelings Valkyrie had long since buried deep inside her rush to the surface. There were so many things she wanted to say to him – but she hadn't. Instead, she took a deep breath, and simply said hello.

Skulduggery asked if she would spare an evening for him and come to dinner with him. To catch up and talk. Valkyrie had only been able to nod her head mutely. They agreed to meet in a neutral place, where neither of them had any history at, and have dinner. Then the skeleton had left and Valkyrie had went inside and cried.

Finally having run out of small talk, Valkyrie took a deep sip of her wine, looking anywhere but at Skulduggery. It was quiet for a moment. And then Skulduggery spoke.

"Are you happy?" he asked her, his face carefully blank. "With Fletcher and with your life as it is right now?"

Valkyrie put down her wine glass and took a deep breath. She was twenty – six years old. A grown woman by mortal standards. She could do this.

"No." Valkyrie quietly confessed. "I'm not. I love my son – I wouldn't give him up for the world – but I made a terrible mistake five years ago, agreeing to marry Fletcher. He loved me so and even though I wasn't in love with him, I thought maybe I could grow to love him. Don't get me wrong, I do love Fletcher – just not in the way he wishes I did."

"He knows how you feel?" Skulduggery queried.

"Yes, he knows." Valkyrie replied bitterly. "He's known for a long time. And he blames you for it."

Skulduggery was silent. Valkyrie took a deep breath, forcing her tears back, before continuing on.

"Why did you go, Skul?" she asked, her voice cracking. "I needed you – I needed you to talk me out of marrying Fletcher, I needed you have my back. I was twenty – one years old and afraid of being alone for the rest of my long life, because the man I truly loved didn't love me back. Fletcher was a way out and I'm terribly sorry for using him like I did, but that doesn't excuse what you did. We were partners, Skul. And you left without even telling me you were going. Why did you leave me?"

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of you married happily to someone who didn't deserve you like Fletcher." Skulduggery's voice was soft and sad sounding. "I loved you, Val, but I didn't deserve you either. You deserved so much more than an angry, vengeance filled skeleton. So I left. And I'm so, so sorry I did."

For a moment the world seemed to freeze. "You loved me?" Valkyrie questioned, her heart pounding in her ears. The world around them seemed to freeze, leaving Valkyrie and Skulduggery in a bubble of their own.

"…Yes." Was the skeleton's reply.

Valkyrie released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She started shaking, her eyes burning with tears that couldn't be held back.

"Do you still love me?" Valkyrie croaked, tears raining down her cheeks.

"Yes."

Oh, God, how stupid they'd been, both her and Skulduggery. If only they had told each other how they had felt, five long years ago, and all of this could have been avoided. Her unhappy marriage to Fletcher and his sorely missed absence from Ireland would never have come about. God, they were stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Valkyrie cried, swiping at her wet cheeks angrily. "I _loved _you, Skulduggery. I still love you! After all these years, you are still the only man I want, the only one I need!"

Valkyrie buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving with sobs. "And now it's too late," she choked out. "I'm married and I have a son and I can't leave my boy. Otherwise…" she looked up, her eyes red and swollen. "I would be with you in a heartbeat."

"We've been such fools." Skulduggery uttered, his voice laced with remorse and pain. "I…God, Val, I'm sorry. I wish – I wish that we could be together. But I won't ruin your family." His voice broke. "I love you, but I'll…I'll let you go."

"I love you too." Valkyrie reached across the table to take hold of Skulduggery's hands. She couldn't help but notice how right it felt – her little hands in his big ones. "Please understand – Killian, he _needs _me and he needs his father too. As much as I want to be with you – I can't leave my son behind."

"I understand." Skulduggery nodded. He swallowed back tears before speaking again. "I would have done the same thing for my daughter." He spoke with the voice of a broken man. "Will you dance with me? Just one dance? So I can pretend that you're mine for just a minute or two?"

"Of course." Valkyrie wiped her cheeks and stood, her hand still interlocked with Skulduggery's. The skeleton detective stood as well and pulled her close to him, his arms holding her tight.  
Valkyrie's head rested on his should, tears still slipping down her face. This moment – right here, right now, with Skulduggery – felt more right than anything she had ever felt before. This was the way things were supposed to be – had they not been such idiots five years ago.

Skulduggery's lips were at her ear then, softly singing to her the song that Valkyrie had long ago christened as theirs.

"_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing goin' on. We both know that it's wrong. But it's much too strong to let it cool down now._"

It was far too accurate to describe their relationship now.

**Page Break**

It was late when Skulduggery and Valkyrie finally exited the restaurant. While they still could, they held on to one another, savoring the feeling of their closeness. The memory of it would have to last them both a lifetime, after all. Valkyrie wanted it to be good.

They stopped beside Valkyrie's car. Valkyrie hesitated, her hand on the car door handle. She turned back around to face Skulduggery, and when she spoke, her voice was quivering.

"Please…just one last time, I want to see you. The real you. Not your façade."

Silently, Skulduggery reached up to tap the symbol on his collarbone. The façade melted away and the skeleton detective's true form was revealed, achingly familiar and comforting to Valkyrie. She drank it in, memorizing every last detail. This was the face of the man she loved.

Reaching up with both hands, Valkyrie placed them on the sides of his face. She leaned in and her lips touched his teeth. She felt a shudder run through Skulduggery, before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to him. His teeth pushed back against her mouth and for a minute, everything was as it should be. The world was set to rights, here, in Skulduggery's arms, with her lips against his mouth. Everything was perfect. Life was as it should be.

And then that minute ended.

The two separated, unwillingly but knowing they had to. Valkyrie once again swallowed back tears. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Here. Take this." He pressed a small card into her palm. "Anytime you need help – whether it's for you or your son or Fletcher – call me. I'll be there."

"I will." Valkyrie whispered, fingering the card in her hand.

"I'll always love you." Skulduggery promised her.

"I'll always love you too." She swore. Valkyrie stepped back, her hand on the car door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Valkyrie got inside her car and drove away. She didn't look back. She didn't have to. She knew Skulduggery would still be standing there, watching her drive away.

Besides, she could hardly see the road in front of her with the tears pouring down her face.

**Page Break**

Valkyrie arrived back at Gordon's mansion early in the morning. The downstairs lights were still on. Fletcher was still up. She took a moment to collect herself, wiping away any leftover tears. Her eyes were red and swollen. She would have to find a way to explain that to her husband.

She walked inside slowly, gently shutting the door behind her. Fletcher was sitting on the stairway, his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting in his hands. Valkyrie glanced at him briefly, before looking away. "Hey."

"Hey." Fletcher responded. He sounded tired. "Getting back pretty late."

"The meeting ran late." Valkyrie said distantly. She started walking up the stairs, past her husband.

"There was no meeting tonight, Val. I saw you tonight. With him."

At the sound of Fletcher's voice, Valkyrie paused, completely thrown for a loop. She turned around slowly. Fletcher was standing, acceptance and defeat etched across his face.

"You…saw?" Valkyrie could hardly comprehend what was happening. Her husband had seen her with another man. One he knew she cared for deeply.

He nodded. "I saw."

Her throat grew tight. "Fletcher, I – I can explain."

"You don't have to." Fletcher said, shaking his head. "I heard most everything too. All the important stuff, at least." He laughed bitterly. "I never stood a chance with you, did I? Even after all these years – you still love him."

"Yes. I do love him." Valkyrie spoke hesitantly. Then her voice grew stronger. "But I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're wondering. I'm staying. For Killian."

"I know." Fletcher cleared his throat. "That's why I've taken a job in Australia. Starting immediately. I've already contacted a lawyer. It should be a simple divorce. The only thing we really have between the two of us is Killian – and it wouldn't be fair to uproot him from his life here and move him all the way to Australia. I'll still be part of his life though. After all, it's only a short jump between here and Australia, for me at least."

Valkyrie was struck dumb. Slowly, she sank down onto the stairs. All she could do was stare at Fletcher, her mouth wide open.

"Fletcher," she said weakly. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do!" he exclaimed, his voice stronger sounding than it had the entire time Valkyrie had been home. "I do have to. You're not happy. I'm not happy. This isn't working. We both deserve the chance to find happiness. You love Skulduggery, Val, and I love you enough to let you go so that you can be happy. And – and maybe there's a chance that I can find someone who loves me just as much as I love them."

"I – I don't know what to say." Valkyrie said. "I'm sorry, Fletcher. I really am. That first year, when Killian was just born, and it was just the three of us – I tried so hard to love you. And I do love you, Fletcher, I really do. Just not in the way you want me to."

"I know." Fletcher walked towards her. Valkyrie stood and wrapped her arms around her soon to be ex-husband.

"I hope you find your happiness, Fletcher." Valkyrie whispered. They let go of each other and took a step back.

"I hope I do too." He smiled faintly. "I'm gonna head upstairs and say goodbye to Killian. Try to explain things to him a little bit. And then I'll go."

"Alright." Valkyrie watched Fletcher walk away from her.

In her hand was the card Skulduggery had given her.

She looked at it thoughtfully.

And then she walked towards the phone.

**Page Break**

He arrived nearly an hour later, just as Valkyrie was heading back down the stairs. Skulduggery stood in the foyer, hat in his hands.

"I'm sorry about your marriage." Were the first words out of his mouth.

Valkyrie smiled faintly. "No, you're not."

The skeleton detective tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment of her words. "True. But I am sorry it had to end in this fashion."

"Yeah, well." Valkyrie came to a stop in front of Skulduggery. "It was going to end anyway. Eventually. And now that it's over, all I feel is – _relief._ A little sad too, but mostly relieved." She admitted.

"How's your son?" Skulduggery asked.

"Sleeping." Valkyrie responded. "I was just up there with him. He's upset, understandably, but he understands that mommy and daddy aren't happy together anymore, and that it's nothing to do with him or not his fault." She sighed. "It's going to be a rough couple of weeks, but we'll get through it."

"Do you think I can meet him sometime, maybe?" Skulduggery asked hesitantly.

"Definitely. Not yet, though." Valkyrie shook her head. "It's too soon."

"I understand."

It was quiet for a moment. Then Valkyrie spoke.

"So me and you, right? Partners again and forevermore?"

"Forever." Skulduggery promised. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"Sounds like a plan." Valkyrie murmured.

And then they kissed. And all was well and right in the world once more.

**Sequel maybe? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
